Kamen Rider Shadow
Kamen Rider Shadow '''is an animated Kamen Rider anime made in TV Asahi. This is the first time Kamen Rider has been animated, and it's also the first time the suit has a different design. Plot In 1971, scientists found a mysterious rock-like object deep within the mountains of Japan. While studying it, they broke it open and a mysterious red energy twister appeared out of nowhere, destroying most of the laboratory and killing the scientists. All that was left was a strange blue light, hovering in the other half of the object. 33 years later, a high-school boy named Shinoki Takano came upon the ruins of the laboratory. When he entered the ruins to inspect, he came upon the mysterious object, still emitting the weird blue light. Unknown to Shinoki, strange beings from another dimension suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ordered Shinoki to give them the object. Shinoki fought instead, and when the mysterious creatures became too powerful for him, the blue light channeled its energy into him, transforming him into a man with superhuman abilities. He became '''Kamen Rider Shadow! Cast *'Shinoki Takano '- Shinoki is an average student in Shorai High School. He cares for everyone's safety and protects his loved ones. People think that he's being overprotective, but he doesn't care. **'Kamen Rider Shadow '- Kamen Rider Shadow came from the mysterious stone, claiming he was waiting for Shinoki. He is very brave and trustworthy. His weapon, The Shadow Plauger, can cut through armor. He can also become different modes: 'Jet Mode '''makes Kamen Rider Shadow fly and launch attacks from below. '''Speed Mode '''makes him super-fast, and '''Lancer Mode '''turns him into a more powerful version of himself, with the speed, agility, flight and strength to take down larger foes. *'Takuno Anashi '- Takuno is also an average student in Shorai High School. Being best friends with Shinoki since Elementary, he always helps Shinoki when he is in danger. But for some reason, he disappears every night and comes back fully awake every day. **'Kamen Rider Wolf '- Kamen Rider Wolf came from one of the mysterious rocks in the mountains of Japan. He chose Takuno because he thought "he could be a great puppet to control." He is a lone wolf and often argues with those around him. His weapon, The Wolf Claw, tears through foes in a single slash. *'Yoshino Minanu '- Yoshino is a beginner in Shorai High School. She has a cheerful personality and is always hyperactive. She loves cute things and has a crush on Shinoki. *'Crimson Raider '- Crimson Raider is a hero from far away. He always comes for Shinoki if he needs help. He sees Shinoki as a good, but irresponsible Kamen Rider. His weapon, the Crimson Lance, acts like a normal sword, but can generate explosions and crimson spears. *'Kamen Rider Dusk '''- Kamen Rider Dusk is the one responsible for the destruction of the laboratory. His goal is to turn the whole world into his image and let shadows strike fear and terror into the hearts of humanity. His weapon, The Dusk Plauger, destroys everything in sight. No one can beat it, but he fears that his brother, Shadow, might find a way to destroy his weapon and him for good. Gallery Kamen Rider Shadow logo.png|The series logo. Trivia *The stones Shinoki and Takuno found are called StoneGlenge, named after Stonehenge. *This is the first Kamen Rider series to not have Henshin Belts, they simply say their names. *There are references to two other Kamen Rider shows, Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider W. Shinoki buys Rider Cards and Takuno reveals their club mascots' names as follows: "CYCLONE THE FAST, HEAT THE HOT, LUNA THE MOON, JOKER THE FOOL, METAL THE STRONG, AND TRIGGER THE HUNTER!" Category:Series Category:Kamen Rider Shadow